A New Beginning
by WolfAmongstSheep
Summary: Stefan and Elena go through some rough patches before Elena wises up. R


_**I've changed. Sorry.**_

_Those four words were all Elena left for Stefan before she slipped out the door and into the night. She knew he would understand, because that was his nature, and he would continue to live the way he had. Maybe he would go back to high school and try to find a new love of his existence. Maybe he would continue to travel the world by himself. Maybe. He could do whatever he wanted, but it would have to be without Elena._

_After her change, things had been fine between Stefan and Elena. It was easy to love him and live his lifestyle. But after the first few years, the bliss had worn out and their relationship was hanging by a thread, though Elena couldn't tell if Stefan noticed. She was growing tired of the same old thing, and (she couldn't believe it) she was growing tired of Stefan. But Elena continued to stick it out. She couldn't bring herself to just up and **leave** Stefan. She had never lived as a vampire without him, and continued to stay out of fear of being by herself. She knew it was selfish, staying with Stefan for different reasons than he thought, but she couldn't help it. She just couldn't help doing what she wanted._

_Although, Elena did have enough of a conscience to continue Stefan's diet. There was no way she'd succumb to **those** wants while still living with him._

_They continued to travel together and Elena found it was getting harder and harder to lie straight to Stefan's face about love. But he never seemed to notice, or if he did, he was content to take what he could get. They lived together and continued to laugh and talk with each other, though it resembled more of a friendship than a marriage. Eventually, Elena could take no more of it. She came to terms with her brotherly love of Stefan and gathered all her guts so she could will herself to leave. She wouldn't allow herself to keep Stefan, not when he could do so much **better**. She wouldn't steal all of his chances to get his own life._

_So Elena left. _

_She took a backpack full of clothes, but most of them had been left behind. She didn't know whether it'd be crueler to keep her things or leave them. She didn't know where she'd go or what she'd do, but she did know she could figure everything out. At least it was certain she couldn't **starve** to death._

_Elena ran for miles without stopping. She didn't quite understand why. Maybe it was because she was afraid of Stefan following her. Maybe she just wanted to put as much distance between Stefan and herself as possible. Whatever it was, she just kept running, without stop._

_Feeling the wind in her hair was bliss. Running as fast as she could with nothing to stop her always gave Elena a sense of peace like nothing else. She dodged trees and animals; there was no proof she was ever there except for the leaves floating in her wake._

_Finally, when she reached a quaint little town she suspected was on the edge of Virginia. Funny how she ended up in the area it all started. By now, her sneakers were torn up and the ends of her jeans ripped, but it mattered little to Elena. She knew that if anyone saw her, they'd be too distracted by her looks to care about what she was wearing. Elena strolled up to a bar and look quickly in the window to jude the place. it was nicely sized and the business seemed slow, but that was probably because of the afternoon. The place resembled Mystic Grill a little to much for her liking, though. **Ah well.**_

_Opening the door, Elena stepped inside the quiet place. The only people she could see were a small group of children or men sitting at a table and a bartender. He was wearing a plaid shirt and looked well built and in his late thirties. Walking up to the bar and taking a seat, Elena greeted the man. "Hello," she said, getting an idea, "I noticed the help wanted sign in the door."_

_His bushy eyebrows pulled together in confusion, "I didn't put no ad in the window."_

_His intelligence knocked the points Elena gave him right out. "Are you the owner of the establishment?"_

"_Sure am," he replied proudly as he continued wiping the bar._

"_Well," Elena said, looking into his eyes and preparing to compel him. Since it would only be a small compulsion, it wouldn't matter that she was weak. "There was a sign in the window. I took it down, but you definitely need help in here."_

_He had completely stopped what he was doing and his pupils dilated before shrinking again, "Oh yeah! __**That**__ sign! My name's Red and this fine place here is the only bar in town, Red's" Red shook Elena's hand and continued, "I never seen you before, Miss-?"_

_She smiled, "Elena. And I just moved here."_

"_Married?"_

_Cringing inwardly, Elena replied calmly, "No."_

_He grinned, "Oh. Well, you might wanna tell people that, 'cause them boys aren't gonna leave a pretty little thing like you alone." Red stopped and looked like he was thinking hard, "On second thought, you better not. Might bring more business with you 'round." Elena laughed softly as Red continued, "Yeah, so, here's the uniform, I don't care what you wear with it. I'll add you're shifts onto the employee board in the front, but you can come tonight at five, 'cause Sharon's gotten all sick."_

_Elena took the white shirt from him and examined it. It was just plain white with a little red fox on the breast pocket. She nodded in thanks to Red and proceeded to leave the bar._ _**Next thing, lunch**_**.**

-*-*-

Elena grabbed the keys to her car off the kitchen counter. She didn't know what had prompted her to remember her first day without Stefan. After all, it had been eight years since she'd last seen him, and though life had been boring, it had been easy. The whole waitress thing didn't really work out, due to the fact that Elena didn't like having to be so ready to work. Now she just came in when she wanted and no one really cared. Her apartment was easy to secure after she had fed and could compel the tenant. Life-unlife- had been slow and excitement had continued to elude her.

She walked out her door confidently and her Power searched for an unsuspecting human. When she walked out of the apartment building and into a dark alleyway,a teenage girl with a glazed look over her eyes was waiting for her. Elena sauntered up to her and, not in the mood for a long feeding, immediately bit into the girls neck and drew blood. She had only just started when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"_Elena?!_"

Elena's vampire side, angry because of the interruption, showed on her face as she whipped around to face the intruder. Her fangs popped back into her mouth once she recognized who it was.

"_Damon?!"_


End file.
